Shingami Love
by MissTigerLover
Summary: Roseletta might seem innocent and weak but is in fact one of the strongest reaper. All she wants is to be able to live a life like a human does but she is a reaper, who lives forever. She starts to fall in love with a demon that her brother Grell likes. Will her love towards Sebastian turn into a siblings rivalry?
1. Meet the characters

**Roseletta**

 **Age 19 in demon years**

 **Favorite color: Red and black**

 **Weapon: A rose pen**

 **Power: Her rose pen turns into a rose sword where she licks it and the sword absorbs the opponent blood.**

 **Outfit: She has a red hoodie and black shorts, she wears headphones to make her self appear as human. In her reaper form you can look at the cover page to see how she looks.**

 **Hates: Rules**

 **Likes: Cats and roses**

 **History**

 **She might seem innocent and weak but she is actually known to be one of the most powerful reaper on the society. Well first is the undertaker and then her. That's how tough she is if she feels like fighting. She is a peaceful girl but always complete her jobs. Her job has gotten harder due to her brother messing up his jobs. She meets Sebastian on the street when she was petting the cat to realized that she was talking to a demon. She starts to feel feelings towards him but knows from the reaper book that it is forbidden to love a enemy. But can a book really stop her love from burning? Is her love to Sebastian turning into a sibling rivalry?**

 **Grell**

 **Color: Red**

 **Weapon: Chainsaw/sissors**

 **Likes: Sebastian**

 **Hates: Not being with Sebastian**

 **(You probably get the point if you watched Black butler)**

 **Red**

 **Color: Red**

 **Likes: Roseletta**

 **Hates: Sebastian and Grell**

 **Weapon: Chainsaw**

 **Looks: Has long hair like Grell but tied in a low ponytail, he has emerald eyes and he wears a long cape.**

 **History: He died from Roseletta hands and since they were childhood friends he always admired her even if she killed him.**

 **Age: Same as Roseletta**


	2. Reapers love cats

**_Tiger: Hey_**

 ** _Ciel: Who the hell are you?_**

 ** _Tiger: The writer who is going to control you all! (Evil Laugh)_**

 ** _Ciel: Sebastian take the laptop from her_**

 ** _Sebastian: Yes my lord_**

 ** _Tiger: No!_**

 ** _I do not own any rights of black butler, this goes to all of the other chapters, now on with the story_**

 _Roseletta_

 _Many days pass and the routine never changes. I continue to have jobs where I have to steal a poor soul before the demons and angels get it's. But I always wonder why can we let the humans live? They live in a place with harmony and peace but death changed people. I sighed and placed the piles of paper on William desk. He looked at me and blushed. I tilted my head and lean in towards his face and smiled._

 _"I'm done so can I have a day off?" William eyed me for a second and he was about to refuse when my grin grew wider. He knew I wanted to go and wasn't going to accept no as a answer. William nodded and I threw my hands up jumping._

 _"Thank you so much William!" I hugged him as he blushes from the contact of my breasts in his chest. I let go and prepared my human outfit. In order for me to go to a human world I have to look like a human so Grell brought some decent clothes for me to wear. He was complaining how it wasn't red and I pouted because that was my favorite color but atleast my hair is red. I put on my outfit and went off to the human world._

 _They always seize to amaze me. I ran around everywhere and looked at all the food they had._

 _"Here miss you can have one."_

 _"But I don't have any money."_

 _"It's on the house." I smiled and eat it._

 _"Mmm it's so good." I might be a reaper but I always wanted to be a human. To live your life until the very end where you can die with your love one but being a reaper means living forever. Sometimes the problem about living forever is that you could live with the same suffering forever. I bowed thanking the woman for giving me some food and ran up to my favorite location._

 _"Meow." The kitten meowed at me running up to me as I kneel down patting it._

 _"Cute!" I yelled practically hugging the poor creature to death._

 _"Sorry." I let go of it and continue stroking the white silky hair._

 _"What a gentle woman you are," A voice behind me said as I look back to see a tall gentleman with raven eyes and a huge grin on him, he looked like a butler. "Do you like cats?" He asked me as I nod._

 _"Me to." He said joining me on stroking some of the cats._

 _"I always wanted a cat as a pet." I proclaimed as he raise his eyebrow wanted to hear more._

 _"Why can't you?"_

 _"Well where I live, cats are forbidden due to being signs of ang- I mean God religion." That was a close one, I was about to give some information on the reaper world._

 _"Is that so? My master is allergic to cats."_

 _"That poor master, I wish he would be able to pat these creatures." I said and Sebastian leaned it and whispered to me_

 _"I hide some in the closet." I laughed that a good way to keep cats as a pet. Anyway I spend my whole afternoon talking to this fellow before he said his master is waiting for him. I pouted and he said he would hang out with me some other time_

 _"Wait what's your name?"_

 _"Sebastian." He replied before leaving. His name was engulfed into my heart. He seemed like a nice fellow. I hope I don't have to kill him someday. But what I didn't know is that this fellow I met was actually a demon._

 ** _Tiger: Haha you can't catch me_**

 ** _Sebastian: Sorry lord I failed you_**

 ** _Ciel: Sebastian failing is the last thing I need_**

 ** _Grell: Hello bassy_**

 ** _Sebastian: (Shivers) Did you just say that he has a sister!_**

 ** _Tiger: Yep_**

 ** _Ciel: Sebastian I pity you_**


	3. Master Al

**Tiger: Cats are pretty famous**

 **Ciel: I hate them**

 **Sebastian: Beautiful**

 **Ciel: Sebastian shut up!**

Roseletta POV

After hours of being in the human world, I was inform that I was going to be doing the reaper soul. What is the reaper soul? Its basically serving a human on there deeds exchange for there soul. I tried to refuse but William wouldn't accept a refusal for an answer. I had no choice but to agree. At least it would help me from killing people for a while.

I sighed preparing my things to meet my own master. William gave me the address that I took on a attitude way. Before I left Grell warned me to be careful of the master.

"Why?"

"That master lost his wife along time ago and he completely lost it. He had recent maids but they all quit due to the way he treated them."

"Treated?"

"He raped them." My mouth dropped and I stared at him trying to find a hint of lies but Grell was completely serious.

"I will just have to kill them." I said but Grell told me there's punishment of killing your master. He had experience.

"I guess I will just have to take the punishment." Grell pulled me into a sibling hug.

"I don't know if I'm going to see you but Please be careful. You might be a reaper but your still a woman. You can easily get pregant like human girls do." I nodded in his warning and hugged him back. Even if he was goofy and says want he wants to say he can still act like a brother to me.

*time skip*

I walked into the manor and my mouth dropped. It was so big. I turned my head to the direction of approaching master. I kneel down.

"Hello master."

"Your the new maid right."

"Yes-"

"Come with me." He led me his office and threw me. How much I hated doing reapers soul. He sat down and told me that he needed to check me if I was in good health.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Undress in front of me." Who does he think I am?

"I'm sorry master but..." He slapped me.

"Are you disobeying orders?" I flinched and have it. I unbotton my clothes in front of him. It felt weird the way he looked at me with hungry eyes. I really wish someone can help me. The master pushed me on his desk dropping all his things off it and pinned me down. He placed rough kissed on my neck going all The way down to my waist. I tried to move but he held me firm. Before I knew it someone grabbed his neck.

"Sorry sir but can you please treat this girl with gentleness." My eyes widen with tears coming out.

"Sebastian."

 **Tiger: The hero comes in to save the day**

 **Grell: Oh Bassy**

 **Sebastian: Kill me now**


End file.
